UNSC Citadel of Quebec
The "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" was a Stalwart-class Light Frigate during the Human-Covenant War, and was commanded by Captain Opsy. It was lead into battle during the "The Battle of Draco III", "The Fall of Reach", and the infamous "First Battle of Earth". The "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" was sadly destroyed during the events of the "First Battle of Earth", and was seen being decimated above New Mombasa from Heavy Plasma-Based rounds, being torn from Hull to Base, completely leaving no chance of any survival, except for the few ODSTs being deployed before the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" was destroyed. Background Battle of Draco III During the "Battle of Draco III", the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" supported Heavy Resistance against the Covenant Ground Force above one of the noted region, Lombard, and the city of Karnak. Shortly after Draco III fell into Covenant control, the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" was able to successfully escape, and was able to enter Slipstream with its embedded Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine to a set random coordinates due to Cole Protocol's strict order in which a fleeing ship was to enter into slipstream with random coordinates to protect the Inner-Colonies from the growing Covenant threat. After the set coordinates were reached, Captain Dameon Opsy ordered the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec"'s Crew to "Search-and-watch", to insure that no Covenant threat was able to follow the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec". Fall of Reach After a couple of weeks being re-signed to Reach's Protective Fleet, when the Covenant threat was identified by Noble Team, and "Winter Contingency" was activated, the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" was ordered to provide Troops and Supplies to Szurdok Ridge, Ütközet, two days before the "Battle of Viery". Before the "Battle of Viery", the Troops and Supplies from the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" were eliminated, making room for the Covenant's Troops, and Tyrant Anti-Aircraft Turrets. Days after the "Battle of Viery", UNSC Troops, Supplies, and Crafts were ordered to evacuate Reach, this included the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec", which entered into Cole Protocols rule once again, and entered Slipstream at random coordinates. First Battle of Earth Weeks after entering the Slipstream, the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" was re-called to Earth's Home Fleet, to protect the planet against any remaining Covenant attacks. A month after being re-called, the Covenant threat reached Earth, and slowly broke through Earths Planetary Defenses. The "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" was called to New Mombasa to fend off the Covenant Flagship, the "Solemn Penance", but was quickly defeated due to the Covenants Heavy-Resistance. Memorial The "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" after the Human-Covenant War was realized as one with its fair share of battle, and was given a memorial in "The Museum of Humanity". Early Service Construction The "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" was constructed over Mars, Prior to 2552, by the Reyes-McLees Shipyard CO./INC. for protective purposes within the UNSC Armada. Assignment After the construction was complete, Captain Dameon Opsy was chosen for the role of the Ships Primary Commander. A couple of days after outfitting crew, armor, and weapons for the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec", it was deemed ready for protection over the planet of Draco III. The "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" became a minor protective force for Draco III's Home Fleet. Draco III/Battle of Draco III After a couple of weeks in service for Draco III's Home Fleet, the powerful threat of the Covenant struck Draco III with powerful force, forcing evacuation of the planet to a Tier 3 objective. While the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" wasn't a major role in evacuation, it was placed into protective duty over Karnak, Lombard, while other UNSC Forces evacuated the citizens. This protection lasted a matter of hours, before much of the citizen population was evacuated, allowing the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" to firmly evacuate the city before itself was destroyed by Heavy-Plasma Fire. Cole Protocol After setting random coordinates to jump too, the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" checked the ships area and distance, to make sure that it did not accidently lead any Covenant Force towards, or to an Inner-Planet/Colony. Days after the jump, the "UNSC Citadel of Quebec" was called to server in Reach's Home Fleet, therefore, the ship made its way slowly to Reach, then set it's coordinates for the jump. Category:Frigates Category:Individual UNSC Ships